I'll Never Leave You
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Lukercy. Sequel to Fluffy Sword Fighting. Luke/Percy LukexPercy Percy really doesn't want Annabeth near his boyfriend, getting a broken nose is fine if it get's Luke's attention back on him. FLUFF Complete One-Shot


This is the sequel to Fluffy Sword Fighting.

Percy and Luke tried to keep their relationship a secret, but everybody at camp knew that they were together. It's not their fault that they kissed whenever there was a chance to!

Okay, it kind of is their fault…But still.

Basically the only people at camp that didn't know were: Annabeth and Mr. D (He could careless about demigods). Everybody had tried to tell Annabeth, but she didn't believe them.

It was really obvious.

Grover always smiled at Percy when Luke was around, Travis and Connor had already put pictures of the two kissing all over camp, and Clarisse had announced to the whole world basically when she said that Percy and Luke were probably getting it on when neither of them turned up at dinner.

One day at sword practice Annabeth learned about Percy and Luke. Here's what happened:

"Okay, can I have a volunteer from the crowd to demonstrate this move with?" Luke asked everybody. Today was a rare; 'demigods have to do the same thing at the same time day'. Camp Half-Blood was going to have a special guest speaker that afternoon. (Which was rare!)

Several girls and boys raised their hands. Percy was NOT among the ones who had their hand raised. Luke and Percy sometimes (always) got distracted when they were in close, physical contact with each other.

Luke skimmed the crowd of demigods, his eyes staying on Percy a little longer than the others. Percy began blushing, and did the only thing he usually did when Luke looked at him like that. He licked his lips, slowly. Luke opened his mouth a little, like he was about to either lick his lips or he was letting out a silent moan.

By now, everybody was watching the two, almost all of them smiling, rolling their eyes, or looking at them in annoyance. One of them were frowning (Annabeth).

Luke reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his boyfriend.

"Annabeth, will you help me with this one?" Luke asked the blond girl who was like a little sister to him. Annabeth eagerly want out there, with a deep red blush covering her whole face basically. She liked Luke, which was obvious to Luke and everybody else.

"Okay, so swing this arm around like this," Luke instructed, swinging his arm around for Annabeth to see. She copied him, and her knife clashed with his sword.

"Good." Luke told her. "Now all of you partner up into groups of two. I'll stick with Annabeth." He commanded everybody.

Percy still didn't know anybody that well, so he ended up with an unclaimed child. But, the unclaimed kid kept on beating him. Why, you ask? Because Percy was glaring daggers at Annabeth the whole time.

Eventually his partner, Tim, stopped what he was doing and watched Percy. "You look like you want to go murder her then jump him." Tim said, shaking his head.

"I do." Percy muttered, thinking that he was quiet enough for nobody to hear him. "Oh my gods, you did not just hear that!"

"I did. Since you want him away from her so much, how 'bout I help you?" Tim asked the son of Poseidon, who was now starring at him curiously.

"Sure?" Percy said, but it came out more of question then an answer.

Before Percy knew what was happening, Tim punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and then Tim tripped him. Percy looked up from the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"I've got a hurt partner!" Tim yelled out.

Luke looked over to see who was hurt, and once he saw the green eyed boy who had stolen his heart, he rushed over. Luke dropped to his knees beside the younger boy. He yanked Percy onto his lap, ignoring the younger kids grumbles about being held like a child. He began running his hand through Percy's hair. He then looked up at Tim and growled out a question. "What happened?"

"We were doing the thing you told us to do, when he tripped over my foot and face planted onto the ground, breaking his nose in the process." Tim explained, lying easily.

Probably a son of Hermes.

Luke stood up, now carrying Percy bridal style. He began walking to the infirmary.

"Dammit Perce. I thought you were going to murder Annabeth right then and there by the way you were looking at her."

"I was." Percy replied, before trying to kiss Luke.

"Don't! You have a broken nose, and blood is all over your face. I'd rather not get blood on me. I mean, you always look amazing, but I don't really find it appetizing to have blood in my mouth." Luke explained, pulling his head away from Percy's puckered lips.

Percy stuck out his lower lip and looked up at Luke sadly. Luke couldn't resist. He kissed Percy slowly, stopping his feet so he wouldn't stumble.

Luke started walking to the infirmary, still kissing Percy. They pulled away for a few short moments, just to breath, but then they went right back to kissing. Percy's hands were playing with the baby hairs on Luke's neck when Luke set him down on a bed in the infirmary.

Luke pulled away from Percy, but one of his hands still was in his hair. He smiled down at the younger boy, and an Apollo camped came and set the broken nose back to it's straight angle. Once Percy's face was clear of blood, Luke laid down on the bed beside Percy. Luke took his camp necklace off, and rubbed one of the beads between his fingers.

"I want you to have this, to always remember me." Luke said, thinking about Kronos. He didn't want to leave Percy, ever. But Kronos would kill him. If he had to leave Percy, he would at least give him one of his most treasured possessions.

Percy took the necklace slowly, his fingers brushing over Luke's. "That sounds like goodbye," Percy admitted sadly.

"I'll never leave you Perce, not on purpose." Luke mumbled into Percy's neck.

"I know you wouldn't. Here," Percy unhooked his necklace, with one little bead on it. "Take mine then."

Luke put it around his neck. He helped Percy put his on too. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too, Luke." Percy said instantly, kissing Luke's cheek. He couldn't help thinking this _was _goodbye, from the way Luke was talking.

"Go to sleep Perce, I'll be here when you wake up." Luke wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

Percy wasn't even tired, but with Luke's warm breath against his neck, and his long arms wrapped around his middle, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END


End file.
